What is the expected value of the roll of a standard 6-sided die?
Solution: Each outcome of rolling a 6-sided die has probability $\frac16$, and the possible outcomes are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6.  So the expected value is $$ \frac16(1) + \frac16(2) + \frac16(3) + \frac16(4) + \frac16(5) + \frac16(6) = \frac{21}{6} = \boxed{3.5}. $$